gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenflower
Goldenflower is the slut who is with the sexy beast Tigerstar and low-key Patchpelt and you can't tell which one she's with anyway. She is the brother of Lionheart which nobody knew until Bluestar's Prophecy (Warrior Cats Super Edition) where she is said to be born in Speckletail's litter with lil Lionfart. We didn't know she was the mother of Swiftpaw until like now and he kinda looks like his dad Patchpelt. Later the apprentice is ripped to shreds by large doggos who just want love. And food. Her other mate, Tigerstar, who she was cheating on and hitting on Patchpelt with, leaves. Once Tigerstar found the truth about Goldeflower's slutty personality he screamed at her, calling her a whore, and did terrible things to take his anger out on it. Thats why he became so evil. Later she squirts out Bramblekit and Tawnykit. She cries because she didn't know she was pregnant and she wonders who kits the are, Tigerstar's or Patchpelt's but then she remembers the last time she mated it was with Tigerstar and cried more. And Bramblekit scared the poop outta everyone cuz he looked like Tigger. Firestar, back then ThunderClan's deputy at the time, kept stalking Goldenflower's baby murder face kitten, Bramblekit, and Firepoop was scared to death and Goldenflower finally noticed. She went up to the fat kittypet and went off on him. Fireheart cried and ran away, casting a fearful glance over at baby Murderkit. She then wonders why suddenly Firestar's daughter, Squirrelflight, at the time Squirrelpaw, and her least favorite son, Brambleclaw, vanished suddenly, along with her daughter Tawnypelt and Graystripes kits, Stormfur and Feathertail and Crowpaw. She shrugs and fills herself with a fat shrew. When the Clans want to switch to new land Goldenflower suggests she would rather starve to death and stays behind as she watches her least favorite son and daughter leave the camp. She hisses at Squirrelpaw because she knows Brambleclaw snaps pics of her in the locker room and flaps to her bra and underwear. Later she sits next to Frostfur and looks into the distance, her belly growling the the doggos that killed her favorite son, Swiftpaw. She is hungry. She slaps herslef because when the Clans asked her to leave she was just tired and sleepy and didn't want to get off her lazy ass. She was also full fed. She regrets saying no ut she shrugs because she still doesn't to get off of her fat golden ass. With one last thought of her and Tigerstar, thinking back to when Patchpelt was always on patrols and Tigerstar and her mated repeatedly, she smiled, and then rested on Frostfur's shoulder, which the white she-hissed and asked Goldenflower if she was gay. Goldenflower ignored her BFF, sighed as she thought of Tigerstar's hot, sexy body, and imagined her kissing him repeatedly on the mouth and m, while hissing at Sasha to go away. As she died, she hoped that she would see him in Starclan and he would still mate with her. When she got to Starclan, she was sad to see that he wasn't there, so she mated with Patchpelt instead, but she secretly went to the Dark Forest to see Tigerstar's muscular body.